Seeking Ahmed's Dog
Seeking Ahmed's Dog is a project. The main idea is that a woman named Beverly Cooper has to take care of her deceased fiancé Ahmed Nelson's Basset Hound Hilly as well as two unrelated children: Diane McKinley and Otto Orange, while their families are absent. The script has not been written yet. Plot In the present day in Quanwor (a fictional suburb in Guyana), a woman named Beverly Cooper is visiting her fiancé, Ahmed Nelson, only to find him in bed, sick from pancreatic cancer. He tells her to take care of his dog, Hilly. Beverly reluctantly takes Hilly to her house. Not being fond of dogs, but wanting to make Ahmed proud, she reluctantly takes Hilly to her house and buys dog food, dog dishes, a dog house and a dog bed. Two weeks later, Ahmed dies, and before going to his funeral, she makes sure to provide for Hilly and then leaves him outside. After returning from Ahmed’s funeral, Beverly then tries reading her book only to be disturbed by a phone call from the McKinleys (the mother of which is a close friend of hers from high school), asking her to baby-sit their daughter, Diane, as they have a second honeymoon in Aruba for a week. Upon being asked, they just drop Diane off at the house before leaving and give her a routine. This disappoints her, as anytime she isn’t visiting Ahmed, she prefers solitude. She decides for herself maybe as soon as her baby-sitting is done, she can be left alone to relax and enjoy herself. Meanwhile, in a mansion built above the clouds, where a giant beanstalk reaches from the ground, a sadistic man named Zeke Grahame is having dogs locked up. He intends to have dogs go extinct due to the fact that Hilly, as a stray, bit him in the leg, and years later, got taken in by Ahmed, and he had tried to kill the dog in revenge. He also had to let a dog out and in every night when he preferred to please himself. So, just to make sure, he means to have all dogs go extinct. He hires his fifth and remaining assistant, X-Quincy (yes, called so because he was the last of five assistants left as the other four had failed) to fetch every dog just to make sure that Hilly is brought over, and warns him not to fail, or else he will be dropped from the clouds to where he can get run over, just as he did to the rest. Back down on the ground, trying to get her peace despite watching Hilly and Diane, Beverly just gets a phone call from Mr. Orange, asking her to baby-sit his son, Otto, as he has a business trip to Iceland for a month. Still unwilling to leave her house, she just asks him to drop Otto off at her house. He does, and gives her a schedule. Considering having two children a burden, Beverly sets rules to get them to behave and even uses toys, art supplies, paper and books they brought as a distraction so she can take care of Hilly and read. That night, as Beverly tucks Diane into her sofa-bed and has Otto sleeping on the cushions from the sofa and in her old sleeping bag next to it, she sleeps in her own bed. As they, including Hilly, are sleeping, a knock on the door is heard. Otto opens up the door and welcomes X-Quincy (disguised as a woman) in, unaware that the latter is a bad guy. Otto offers him a snack, but X-Quincy only wants to take the dog for Zeke Grahame, but doesn’t show it. Beverly wakes up to find X-Quincy taking Hilly away, but he trips her. As soon as the dog is abducted, Otto confesses to letting a man in, and uses his excuses, but Beverly tells him not to answer the door to strangers. She plans to start a search party starting in the morning, and tells them to join her after school. Back up in the mansion in the clouds, after X-Quincy brings Hilly to Zeke, this pleases Zeke, who then has her locked up in a cage. To make the extinction go sooner and faster, he has all of his toadies (including X-Quincy) retrieve every other dog in the world, and orders them to kill off any owners of theirs who try to protect them. Meanwhile, as his followers are gone, Zeke teases the dogs with biscuits. After Diane and Otto have been taken home from school after Beverly’s search, they do their homework while Beverly speaks with a police officer. The officer reveals that the police have been getting the same reports from other people, but never even found out where the dognappers’ hideout is. So, Beverly ends up taking the kids with her, as she needs somebody to be with her, and she knows they can’t stay without an adult. A woman named Yoko, who turns out to be Zeke’s sister, explains the source of Zeke’s hatred of dogs, which is that he usually had to let their dog out and back in and he once got bitten by a Bassett Hound. She explains where the hideout is and she drives Beverly, Otto and Diane to the hideout. Because the elevator is being used, Beverly uses the escalators in the building between the children. Just as Beverly reaches the rooftop (using the elevator for one last time), she finds out that Zeke is in front of her, looking at her. Beverly confronts Zeke about Hilly, but Zeke threatens to have her thrown from the sky just so she can’t stop the extinction. Beverly begins calling the police, but Zeke snatches the cell phone and throws it off the rooftop. He then orders X-Quincy to start the extinction with Hilly and to make sure the other men kill the other abducted dogs. Meanwhile, the owners of the other abducted dogs keep climbing to the top one by one and fight off with each of Zeke’s men before they can kill them all. Beverly falls and Zeke assumes he won against a girl, but Miss McKinley, Diane’s aunt and teacher (as well as Otto’s teacher), catches her from a balcony, and Beverly then runs upstairs to stop the dogs’ extinction. Zeke is confused when Beverly reveals that she is alive. Finally, Beverly and Zeke fight again until finally, Zeke loses his footing at a corner and falls to his death. Much later, Beverly finds a spare key and the latter unlocks each cage that the dogs were locked in. X-Quincy vows that he’ll get back with her next time and he runs off with Zeke’s male followers through the stairs. Beverly, Hilly and the children start to go back down on the escalators, while some of the other dogs and their owners are taking the elevator. Six days later, Mr. and Mrs. McKinley come to pick Diane up, and Beverly tells the latter she’ll see her another time. After the rest of the month ends, Mr. Orange picks up Otto, and Beverly tells the latter he’ll see him another time. Meanwhile, Beverly, realizing how much she enjoyed being accompanied, begins to miss Diane and Otto, and enjoys having Hilly living with her. And best of all, Ahmed appears to her, looking proud of her for her heroic deeds. Back in the present, Diane and Otto leave the playground with their teacher (and the former’s aunt), who takes them home. Characters Beverly Cooper is the main protagonist. She is a cynical baby-sitter who has to baby-sit two unrelated children as well as take care of her late fiancé's dog. Ahmed Nelson is one of the title characters. He is the deceased fiancé of Beverly Cooper who tells her to take care of his dog for him. Hilly is one of the title characters and the tritagonist. She was originally Ahmed's dog. She is a Basset Hound who Zeke believed was the one who bit him when he was a stray (well, it certainly was a Basset Hound), but later was adopted by Ahmed, who died trying to protect her from getting killed by Zeke. Zeke Grahame is the main antagonist. He hates dogs because he was once bit by one and because of how often he had to let dogs in and out, so his goal is to make all dogs go extinct. Diane McKinley is one of the deuteragonists. Her aunt is her second-grade teacher. Otto Orange is the other deuteragonist. He has a crush on Diane, but she objects to it. X-Quincy is the secondary antagonist. He intends to please Zeke so that he won't get killed like all four of his fellow right-hand men did for failure. Miss McKinley is Diane and Otto's second-grade teacher as well as the former's aunt. Mr. and Mrs. McKinley are Diane's parents who spend most of the project on a second honeymoon in Aruba for a week. Mr. Orange is Otto's widowed father who has a 1-month business trip in Iceland. Yoko Grahame is Zeke's sister, who explains his past and his hideout to Beverly. See Also The Script Category:Script-Written Projects